


Just Gay Fluff

by xDemonPonx



Category: SuG
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(late) X'mas fluff. Seriously, fluff without plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Gay Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck for title.  
> The pic they take is this which happens to be my favorite pic [](http://tinypic.com?ref=25i3axt)

"Come on" Masato bounced "We'll miss the train."

"Big deal, there'll be another" replied Chiyu.

He was planning a shopping trip with his boyfriend. To be honest, Chiyu hated shopping but it was needed at this time of year and Masato was so excited by the idea. No wonder, Masato loved shopping, every bit the princess his fangirls called him. The two were wearing their outfits from the Toy Soldier PV.

Of course, Chiyu and Masato were well aware that being public figures, they couldn't hold hands or in any way show they were on a date but any time spent together was still precious. Besides, they knew how they felt and as far as they were concerned, it was no one else's business.

As Chiyu predicted, they were only at the station a few minutes before a metro arrived, speeding them into the heart of Tokyo. The two went into a music shop to buy presents for their band mates. As they left, Masato headed for a cute gift shop for his family. Chiyu, however, turned to walk the other way.

"You go ahead" he assured Masato "I'll meet you in like 30 minutes at the restaurant."

Masato thought it was a bit odd Chiyu going off himself but shrugged it off.

"Okay. See you" He waved, restraining himself from giving Chiyu a kiss.

When the two met at the restaurant, Chiyu seemed awfully flippant about where he'd been and had an extra bag he seemed rather secretive about. Being Chistmas though, Masato didn't press the issue too hard.

Although the two couldn't openly show they were on a date, they still enjoyed their meal together and their feet brushed under the table, causing little giggles and secretive smiles. After they were finished, Chiyu insisted on paying, whispering how he should be allowed to treat his lover once in a while. 

Stepping outside, Masato made some excuse to head off alone, promising to meet Chiyu soon. As he headed off and stood outside the intended shop, he smiled to himself. Chiyu would love this.

A while later, the two met up outside a candy store where they bought little gifts for anyone else who needed.

When they got home, They set the camera on timer and snapped a quick picture holding each other with Chiyu making a peace sign behind Masato. Chiyu then sat on the sofa while Masato sat on his lap and cuddled him.

"I had a fun day" smiled Masato "But I always miss being like this with you."

"You know why we can't Masato-" Chiyu began.

"I know" Masato cut in "I'm not complaining, any time together is special. I just like when we can cuddle and kiss and be ourselves."

"Aww, I like cuddling and kissing too" smiled Chiyu "But most of all, I like you."

"I like you too" Masato nuzzled his boyfriend and they shared a tender kiss.

 

Christmas morning and Masato woke up who knows what time. As usual, his head was pillowed on Chiyu's chest and their arms encircled each other. He snapped up.

"Wake up Chiyu, it's Christmas!"

"You're as bad as a kid Masato!" Chiyu laughed "Go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep~" whined Masato.

"Fine" Chiyu conceded "Go open one if you like, just make sure it isn't from me."

"I never would" smiled Masato, before leaping out of bed and bounding away.

Chiyu chuckled before turning over and closing his eyes again. His boyfriend really was adorable.

 

Masato had found a gift that appeared to be a DVD. When he opened it, sure enough, a new anime. He popped it in and gave some his full attention before heading into the kitchen, humming happily to himself as he worked.

 

The smell of food reached Chiyu, who padded down the stairs.

"Morning, love" Masato smiled as Chiyu embraced him from behind and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I made breakfast."

"Mmm, smells good" Chiyu smiled, sitting down at the table. 

"Waffles, pancakes, and bacon" Masato beamed as he placed each plate on the table and extracted syrup from the fridge. "And the coffee should be just about brewed. No, sit down!” Masato ordered as Chiyu began to stand "I wanted to do this for you."

Masato made drinks for Chiyu and himself, finally sitting down.

"Thank you" Chiyu smiled. 

"I'm glad you like it" Masato beamed "Just wanted to do something special for my special one."

The two turned their attention to food and began to eat.

 

Chiyu and Masato sat on the floor, surrounded by gifts and wrapping paper. The gifts consisted heavily of various gadgets for their instruments, although here and there was the odd DVD or box of candies. A stray bit of tinsel had found it's way into Masato's hair, although Chiyu didn't have the heart to tell him, he looked so cute!

"Now our gifts for each other!" Chiyu announced, smiling.

The gifts the two held were roughly the same size and both squishy. Following their tradition, they held hands and ripped with the other hand at the same time. Both found himself looking at a teddy. The one on Chiyu's lap was black with wide eyes while Masato's was a sandy blonde with a huge grin. 

Chiyu squeezed his to hear Masato's voice "I love you."

Masato in turn squeezed his "My angel."

"I guess we both had the same idea" Chiyu laughed.

"So even when we're not together-" Masato began.

"We'll still be there-" Chiyu continued.

"Of course, it isn't as good as the real thing-" Masato went on.

"But our feelings will always be there" Chiyu finished.

The two laughed and clasped hands.

"I love you so much" smiled Masato.

"I love you too" replied Chiyu.

"Always" they said in unison.


End file.
